Por buscar la luna
by YYutaMonty
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si quitamos a los dos villanos más duros de matar? Lo más lógico es que todos vivan felices por siempre, pero eso no seria interesante para una historia. Además, el camino ninja no se recorre así de fácil. Toda acción tiene una reacción. El cambio más grande del mundo ninja no podía ser la excepción. Este ha traído algunas cosas buenas y otras malas. Veamos cual es cual.


Antes de nada.

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfiction son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y J. K. Rowling respectivamente, o están basados en sus obras.

Bueno quería hacer anuncios pero mejor abajo. jejeje.

**Por buscar la luna.**

**Prologo de: Shiobis de konoha.**

* * *

**La muerte que lo causó todo.**

—Corre Obito, corre!

Se decía a si mismo el Uchiha con la aspiración de ser Hokague. La noche era obscura igual que sus pensamientos. Su corazón bombeaba como loco. La herida ya había sanado, pero aún así sentía la mitad de su cuerpo pesada. Su pecho le ardía con cada respiración. Estaba cansado. Demonios estaba muy cansado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? No tenía idea, pero sentía que llevaba la vida corriendo.

—¿Dónde está Minato sensei?

Le preguntó al setsu que lo ayudaba a no desfallecer antes de llegar a su destino.

—¿Quién?

—El rayo amarillo. ¿Dónde está el rayo amarillo?

—Mmmm. Parece que está en una misión.

—Maldita sea. ¿Por que ahora?

Tenía que desaparecer justo cuando más lo necesitaban.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Estaba desesperado... y sus malditas piernas no le permitían ir más rápido. Un nudo le atenazó la garganta. Apretó los dientes, consiente de que no podía permitirse ninguna distracción y apresuró el paso. Un poco más, solo un poco más. Siguió obligando a su cuerpo a ir más de prisa. Sentía las piernas pesadas y los músculos desgarrarse con cada salto. Su cuerpo le decía que no podía más. Su sangre bullía en sus venas. Su corazón parecía que explotaría. Y entonces una imagen acudió a su mente. Era Rin. Sus hermosos ojos marrones lo miraban de frente. Como aquella vez en que prometió observarlo siempre. Esa fue la primera vez que intentó alejar el recuerdo de Rin de su mente, sin saber que pronto solo eso le quedaría.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Se abrió paso a través de los árboles, de un verde opaco por la obscuridad de la noche. La luna apenas era una rendija, la había visto al salir de la cueva. Aún así una intensa luz lo segó al salir del bosque. Tardó solo un instante en acostumbrarse al brillo. Levantó la mirada, abrió los ojos y ahí estaban. Rin y Kakashi...

—¡Noooo!

Gritó desesperado. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo asimiló por un efímero segundo.

—Mierda. ¡La mató!

Era la voz de un ninja de la niebla. Eso lo llevó a perderse en el dolor. En la ira. Sus dos ojos se volvieron rojos. Uno de ellos se cerró, perdido en la inconsciencia por el excesivo gasto de chacra. El otro se abrió inyectado en sangre. Su grito rabioso no dejó escuchar ningún otro sonido. Volvió a correr, pero esta vez no sentía nada. El cansancio desapareció, o tal vez seguía ahí pero a Obito no le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la muerte. La muerte de Rin a manos de su compañero de equipo. Su amigo. Su rival... Su asesino.

Los ninjas de la niebla proferían sonidos ininteligibles mientras Obito repartía muerte a todo aquel que se ponía en su camino. Por instinto comprendió como funcionaba el mangekyou. Las katanas, shuriken y kunais lo atravesaban mientras el cortaba cabezas, rompía huesos y molía carne con sus propias manos. Al terminar estaba bañado en sangre. El bosque había crecido a su alrededor, como alimentado por la sangre de sus enemigos. Los troncos salían de la tierra como huesos rotos escurriendo el liquido rojo. Y entre todo ese desastre, como en un macabro arreglo floral, yacía Rin con un agujero en el pecho producto del chidori de Kakashi.

Entonces tuvo una epifanía.

—¡Estoy en el infierno!

* * *

**El primer cambio.**

Cuando Kakashi abrió los ojos, el sol ya brillaba en el cielo. La intensa luz le hirió las pupilas, obligando lo a mantener los ojos entre cerrados para acostumbrarse. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido. En su mano derecha un podía sentir la sangre reseca. Con miedo en el corazón levantó la mano para verla. Aun aferrándose a el deseo irracional de que todo fuera una pesadilla. El rojo en su piel, le dijo lo que ya sabía. Realmente ocurrió. Su mano se estrelló contra su cara al abandonarlo la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Con los ojos cubiertos, Kakashi soltó un suspiro. Enseguida se frotó la cara y, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, se sentó en el suelo para enfrentarse a la terrible escena. La madera que lo rodeaba estaba seca y agrietada y... Pintada de sangre, como si algún artista desequilibrado hubiera usado el vital líquido para su obra maestra. Pero eso no fue lo que lo dejó consternado.

El cuerpo de Rin no estaba por ningún lado.

Paseo su mirada por el área con desesperación. Rin estaba muerta. No había podido protegerla como se lo había prometido a Obito. Aún peor pues el mismo la había matado. Por si fuera poco ni siquiera pudo recuperar su cuerpo para que descansara en su aldea donde debía. La mirada se le puso borrosa por las lágrimas. A pesar de eso, siguió buscando con la mirada, mas por no sentir esa impotencia que lo abrumaba que por creer que de verdad encontraría su cuerpo.

El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos de shinobis de la niebla, mutilados y esparcidos sin concierto. Por más que se devanaba los sesos en pensar una razón para tal espectáculo, nada le venía a la mente. Derrotado por sus fallos Kakashi se dejó caer de rodillas. Harto de todo aquello que conllevaba ser un ninja. Lo había perdido todo. A su padre, a su amigo, y lo que mas le dolía, a su amada Rin. ¿Para que peleaba en esa guerra? ¿Por que seguir sudando sangre cuando lo que más le importaba en ese mundo ya lo había perdido? Con rabia estrelló su puño en la tierra, sin saber con que mas desquitarse. El lodo marrón rojizo absorbió el golpe salpicando pequeñas volitas de fango. Sus lágrimas cayeron por fin, sin que el pudiera contenerlas mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos causados por el dolor y la tristeza.

Entonces una mano firme se posó sobre su hombro, aun presa de los sollozos. Kakashi supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

—Yo la maté.

Dijo con la voz rota.

—No fue tu culpa Kakashi.

Minato intentaba consolarlo, que su alumno entendiera que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Pero Kakashi no se refería a eso.

—Noooo.

Gritó, alejándose del contacto con su maestro.

—Yo la mate. Con el raikiri. Ataque a uno de esos.

Señaló con su mano a los cadáveres que los rodeaban.

—Pero Rin se puso en medio. No pude parar... Atravesé su corazón con mi mano.

Kakashi levanto su puño lleno de barro ensangrentado y miro a su sensei. Tenía los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Su rostro le expresaba todo el dolor que le provocaba lo acontecido. Pero por encima de su rostro desencajado de pena, por sobre las lagrimas. Incluso aun por sobre su puño lleno de la sangre de Rin. Por encima de todo eso sobresalía el rojo del mangekyou aun presente en su ojo izquierdo.

Minato tuvo un repentino impulso de alejarse de ese ojo maldito, pero se contuvo. No podía hacerle eso a su estudiante. Con todo y eso no tenia palabras. ¿Que se le puede decir a alguien que ha perdido algo importante? Sobre todo de la manera en que lo perdió Kakashi. Hizo lo único que su mente, embotada por el susto del sharingan, le permitió pensar. Lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Kakashi escondió la cara en su pecho y dejo correr las lagrimas junto con su sufrimiento. Minato lo abrazo mas fuerte, el también sentía la perdida...

En ese momento fue cuando lo vio. Un ser humanoide de piel blanca como el mármol. Llevaba una mascara con espirales marcadas en relieves y un solo agujero que, Minato suponía, usaba para ver...

* * *

**El nacimiento del héroe.**

Una luna llena señoreaba la hermosa noche. Varias unidades de ambu patrullaban los alrededores de la aldea. La misión era que nadie se acercara, por su propio bien. Dentro del edificio, los ninja médicos se esforzaban al máximo. ¿Que tan seguido da a luz la esposa del hokague? Ciertamente ni una sola vez mientras tiene al Kyubi dentro.

La situación era delicada. Si Kushina se descuidaba por un momento, el zorro se liberaría y las consecuencias serían; terriblemente peligrosas para la aldea y fatales para la madre y sus hijos. Afortunadamente Minato sabía mucho de sellos. Mientras Kushina luchaba por traer bien a sus pequeños "el rayo amarillo" mantenía al kyubi a raya. Sin embargo si la pelirroja se debilitaba demasiado, nada serviría.

El primer bebé salió sin muchas complicaciones.

— ¡Es un niño hermoso!

Exclamó Minato con una mano en el vientre de su amada y sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido con la otra. El segundo no fue la misma historia. Tenía el cordón enrollado alrededor del cuello.

—En estas condiciones no creo que sobreviva.

Dijo el ninja médico.

—No tienes la fuerza suficiente. Creo que deberán...

— ¡Noooo!

Gritó Kushina, interrumpiendo al médico antes de que dijera tan terribles palabras.

—Nacerá. Tengo la fuerza. Soy su madre. Sé que nacerá bien, de veras.

El ninja miró a Minato suplicante.

—Mi esposa no es tan débil, y yo ayudare.

El médico los miró por turnos a ambos y, por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la certeza de que nacería.

«No por nada son la jinchuriki de kyubi y el hokague» pensó conmovido.

El trabajo fue extenuante. Más de 3 horas de parto intentando que la pequeña no se ahorcara al salir. El sello que mantenía a kyubi encerrado estaba tan débil como la jinchuriki.

—Un esfuerzo más Kushina-sama.

Aseguró el médico. La aludida pujo con la fuerza que le quedaba. La sala se inundó con el llanto de la recién nacida. La madre llamó a su esposo para decirle algo. Su voz era apenas audible, por lo que el tuvo que acercar su oído a la boca de ella.

—Se, llamará; Mizuki. Protégelos, Minato...

Apenas hubo terminado de hablar, un gritó desgarro su garganta. Medió sordo, el rubio levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta de la terrible situación. El iris de Kushina se convirtió en una rendija. Un chacra rojo comenzó a filtrarse por su piel.

— ¡Huyan!

Gritó Minato con la voz quebrada. Tomo a la pequeña Mizuki en brazos y, usando el jutzu por el que era conocido, llego hasta la cuna donde descansaba su primogénito. Lo cargo junto a su hermana y desapareció.

Kushina veía todo como desde detrás de un cristal opaco. Minato acababa de desaparecer con sus dos hijos cuando las colas comenzaron a salir.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro.

El chacra se desbordaba y ella ya no tenía fuerza para controlarlo. El último ninja médico salió gritando de la sala mientras la piel de la kunoichi se desprendía de su cuerpo.

Cinco, seis, siete.

Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse. Huesos del kyubi la rodearon por completo. Un rugido surgió de su boca sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ocho... Nueve.

El edificio entero fue destrozado por el cuerpo completamente formado del biju. La aldea se miraba a lo lejos, aunque sabía que la alcanzaría en un par de zancadas. El gigantesco monstruo rugió nuevamente, mientras varios ambu lo atacaban intentando alejarlo de la aldea. Con un zarpazo rápido barrió todo su flanco derecho, matando a varios ninjas en el proceso.

Algo llamo la atención del kyubi a su izquierda. Era Minato, aun cargaba a los dos pequeños.

« ¿Porqué aun sigues aquí?» Pensó la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio.

El hokague vigilaba al demoníaco ser muy decidido. Un sello de invocación apareció bajo su pié derecho, para ser reemplazado, un poco detrás del ninja; por una especie de altar con dos marcas diferentes. Dando media vuelta, depositó a su hija e hijo uno en cada marca. El Kyubi se percato de la intención del rubio. Querían sellarlo en esos niños. El indignado biju rugió molesto y lanzó un ataque con sus afiladas garras. Sin embargo, su intención fue frustrada por Kushina, quién, en una acción desesperada; rebusco en su interior por el preciado chacra. Unas grandes cadenas de chacra salieron del kyubi para atarlo al suelo. El rayo amarillo, haciendo honor a su apodo, realizó varios sellos con las manos.

Las marcas donde yacían los bebés brillaron con opaca intensidad. Poco a poco, el chacra de Kyubi comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo principal, para entrar en los cuerpos de los dos pequeños. Durante varios interminables minutos, el zorro estuvo atado, disminuyendo su tamaño hasta el punto en que la silueta de Kushina se pudo apreciar.

—Mi... Minato.

Lo llamó con dificultad.

—Pronto moriré.

El hokague no pudo responderle. El dolor lo sobrepasaba y unas lágrimas furtivas recorrían sus mejillas. Tampoco pudo acercarse a su amada, el jutzu necesitaba que mantuviera el sello con sus manos. Kushina siguió ablando.

—Minato. Mi amado. Se fuerte, Naruto y Mizuki te necesitarán. Cuida de ellos y enséñales todo lo que yo hubiera querido. Sé que los ayudaras a convertirse en grandes ninjas. De ve...

El chacra se había acabado. Kyubi estaba sellado. Los dos bebés lloraban a todo pulmón. El hokague soltó el selló que ya no necesitaba y se lanzó hacia el frente con los brazos extendidos. El cuerpo de Kushina se desplomó sin vida. Minato la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. El esposo lloró amargamente. El padre dejó a la madre en el suelo, se levantó aun con lágrimas en los ojos, cargó a los pequeños y desapareció...

* * *

**En la encrucijada.**

Era un día de invierno. Durante la noche anterior, la nieve llenó las calles de Konoha. La hora no se sabe con precisión, tampoco el día exacto. Ni siquiera se tiene mucha certeza del lugar, más allá de que se encuentra en algún punto entre el distrito del clan Hyuga y la residencia del Hokague. Lo único seguro es que todo ocurrió en una encrucijada de caminos. Como guías, cada camino llevaba a través de él, a una persona que encontraría su destino en aquel lugar. Con un paisaje nevado como testigo.

La primera en llegar fue Hinata Hyuga. Primogénita y heredera de su clan. Sus ojos como perlas miraban con alegría el curioso espectáculo. Era la primera vez que ella veía nieve. Con cierta torpeza, debido a la gruesa ropa que la abrigaba, Hinata se agachó. Tomo entre sus manos un puñado de nieve y lo moldeó y aplastó hasta formar una esfera que se parecía más a un huevo. No tenía a quien lanzarla, ni siquiera tenía en mente que aquella sustancia que acababa de conocer, sirviera para emular una guerra a pequeñísima escala. Solo era curiosidad. La curiosidad de una niña que explora el mundo que la rodea.

—¿A quién piensas lanzarle eso fenómeno?

La voz que, supuso provenía de un niño, no le generó ningun temor a Hinata. Su padre usaba un tono mucho más intimidante, solo para preguntarle por las mañanas como había dormido. Tampoco se ofendió, no tenía idea de lo que era un fenómeno. Simplemente alzó la mirada rápidamente para localizar a quién se dirigía a ella.

Era un niño de cabello negro y corto. No parecía tener mas que unos pocos años mas que Hinata. Con la misma curiosidad que la había llevado a esta situación, la pequeña miro al niño de arriba a abajo. Era corpulento, aunque lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus ojos tan negros. Estaba acostumbrada a ver los ojos claros de los miembros de su clan.

—¿Que tanto me ves fenómeno? Eres igual a el. Todos ustedes nos miran con esos ojos. ¿Se creen mejores que el resto verdad?

Hinata apenas entendía de que hablaba aquel niño de ojos negros pero esta vez si que comenzó a sentir miedo. No por la palabras del niño. Si no por su ceño fruncido y esos ojos. Unos ojos que, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes en color a los de su primo Neji, eran los mismos con los que la veía cada vez que entrenaban en el dojo familiar. En una de esas ocasiones fue cuando comprendió lo que era el dolor y no le gustaba.

Su falta de respuesta lo irrito aun más. En un arrebato de ira, el niño dio un manotazo tirando la nieve que se derretía en sus manos. Hinata retrocedió presa del pánico. Algo le trabó los pies y cayó al suelo de espaldas. El frío de la nieve traspasaba la tela de sus guantes y le provocaba un dolor agudo, aún así, no apartó la mirada de esos ojos negros.

—Déjala en paz.

Una voz estridente llamó la atención de ambos. El chico de ojos negros se acercó al recién llegado. Era por lo menos una cabeza más alto y también mas robusto que el rubio. Hinata reconoció en su salvador al hijo del Hokague. Ese cabello rebelde no era fácil de olvidar.

—¿Y si no quiero que? Preguntó el primer niño intentando amedrentar al rubio. Pero este ni siquiera dio un paso atrás. Por el contrario, formo un sello con sus manos y dijo:

—Te daré una paliza que no olvidarás.

Tenia una sonrisa brillante, era como ver el sol sin deslumbrarse. Eso hasta que el mayor de los niños se abalanzó sobre él con un puno cerrado. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de nada. Ambos cayeron al suelo, poniendo todo su peso sobre su estómago, el ojos negros comenzó a golpear con saña. El también lo conocía. Era uno de los presumidos hijos del Hokague. El mismo Hokague que había despreciado a su tío Danzo durante muchos años.

En este punto llegó otra persona. Misuki había estado siguiendo a su hermano a través de los tejados sin que se diera cuenta. No sabía como pero Naruto siempre se metía en problemas. Chasqueo la lengua al ver como el otro lo golpeaba. Eran hijos del Hokague, Naruto debería estar demostrando la fuerza de los Uzumaki. En cambio el tonto apenas podía protegerse de los sencillos golpes de su adversario. Decidió que lo dejaría sufrir un poco antes de ayudarlo. Que aprendiera lo importante que es el poder para un shinobi.

Pero el destino, sumido en el caos, movió las piezas de tal manera que Mizuki quedo boquiabierta sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién le hizo frente al bravucón? ¿La mas fue te de los tres futuros shinobis? ¿El niño de la profecía, el que no se rendía jamas? No.

Hinata, aun tirada en el suelo, veía la escena sumida en un miedo paralizante. Aun así, se preguntaba por que dejaba que esto ocurriera. Ya antes había sufrido los embates del puño suave de su primo. Entonces ¿Por qué le temía a los básicos golpes del niño frente a ella? La respuesta era sencilla. Eran sus ojos. La ira en sus ojos la había tirado al suelo dejándola indefensa. Pero ella también tenía unos ojos que podían imprimir miedo incluso en algunos shinobis. Y así fue como la pequeña Hinata Hyuga utilizó por primera vez los poderosos ojos de su clan.

Se levantó, no sin cierta interferencia por parte de su ropa de abrigo, y adoptó la postura para ejecutar el puño suave. Puso los pies separados y firmes imitando casi a la perfección la postura de Neji. Extendió las palmas y miro a su atacante.

—¡Déjalo en paz!

Ordenó tratando de sonar como su padre. No estuvo ni cerca. El agresor detuvo sus manos y se levantó aun con los puños apretados. Por un momento Hinata estuvo a punto de volver a caer desarmada por esos ojos, pero se mantuvo en pie.

—¿Y si no quiero que?

Volvió a preguntar el niño de ojos negros pero está vez la respuesta que obtuvo fue muy diferente. Al rededor de los perlados orbes brotaron gruesas venas fortalecidas con chacra. Lo siguiente fue que el mayor de los niños recordó por que odiaba esos ojos y quedó paralizado con los puños aun apretados.

Un golpe con la potencia de aquél arte marcial característico de los Hyuga, habría dejado medio muerto a cualquiera que no tuviera entrenamiento ninja. Afortunadamente para el ojinegro Hinata apenas estaba aprendiendo aquél arte. El joven Shimura solamente voló un par de metros, adolorido en su estómago y en su orgullo. Por un momento pensó en huir pero ya antes había huido de esos ojos y no quería volver a sentir esa humillación. El chico se levantó con los ojos del byakugan aun sobre el. Pero antes de que diera un paso cayó frente a el una niña pelirroja. Probablemente era la mas pequeña de todos los presentes pero también la mas conocida. La enana genio hija del Hokague.

—Lárgate!

Le ordenó.

El joven Shimura era superado en número. Aferrándose a esa idea, dio media vuelta y corrió alejándose. No podía aceptar ser vencido por una niña mas pequeña que él pero por dos, eso afectaba menos su herido orgullo, más aun teniendo en cuenta quienes eran. Pero el no estaba contento ni siquiera resignado. Mientras se alejaba se juró a si mismo que algún día, todos esos shinobis de élite que los despreciaban recordarían su nombre. Recordarían el nombre de Hotaka Shimura y le temerían.

Misuki siguió al niño con los ojos hasta que se perdió en uno de esos caminos que los guiaron hasta ese lugar. Después se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano y a la niña que lo había salvado.

—¿E... Estás bien?

Preguntó Hinata agachada frente a Naruto y tendiendo le una mano. Éste, a pesar de tener la cara hinchada y sangrante, sonrió con la misma candidez que antes.

—Gracias. Me salvaste. Jejeje.

Dijo a modo de respuesta mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata aceptando su ayuda. La piel blanca de la niña cambió de color con una rapidez insospechada y antes de que Naruto pudiera levantarse ambos cayeron al suelo.

Hinata se había desmallado...

* * *

**El culpable.**

Todos vemos la misma luna. Era algo que había escuchado en muchos mundos. Su respuesta siempre era; yo he visto mil lunas diferentes. Hasta ahora nunca había pensado en el significado mas profundo de esta frase.

La luna en este mundo era tan similar a la de los shinobis, que al principio ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza. Simplemente veía el cielo y contemplaba la misma luna que ahora. Grande, plateada, hermosa, pero por sobre todo, lejana. Tan lejana que solo un loco como Él podría haber pensado que podía tocarla con sus manos. Tampoco se le podía culpar del todo. La verdad era que para Él tocarla no era un problema, pero no en el sentido mas bello de la palabra. La luna puede tocarte a ti pero nunca al revés. Había aprendido eso de la forma más terriblemente posible.

Sus errores lo habían traído aquí. La punta de la torre mas alta del castillo de Hogwarts, sin nada mas que hacer que mirar la luna. De vez en cuando su mirada se dirigía al campo de quidditch donde se llevaban a cabo la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Hubiera querido estar presente y ver como se daban los acontecimientos de primera mano. Pero le era imposible. Incluso para Él había lugares donde simplemente su magia no lo podía llevar. Eso lo tenía con los pelos de punta. Su campeón estaba peleando sin su ayuda contra algo que él mismo había creado.

Si algo le habían enseñado sus errores era paciencia, aun así el dolor en su estomago producto de la incertidumbre no desaparecía. Harry y Cedric fueron los primeros en viajar al cementerio. Su campeón los seguía de cerca, esperaba que el chico pudiera corregir sus errores. No pasó ni un minuto cuando un puñado de estudiantes hicieron un alboroto intentando colarse en el laberinto. Desde donde estaba pudo ver como los profesores los detuvieron a todos antes de que lograran su objetivo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Sin saber que mas hacer, se colgó del techo de la torre de astronomía con los pies. Podía sentir su sangre acumulándose en su cabeza.

Mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno con otra perspectiva, algo le paso rozando la cara. Con un ademan apenas visible, atrapo al vuelo el objeto antes de que se alejara de sus manos. Era una varita de madera de arce. Ollivander diría; 25 centímetros y medio, ligeramente flexible, con núcleo de... no, no tenia núcleo. Amaba esta varita y la razón era simple. Él mismo la había fabricado y solamente Él podía usarla.

Cuando llegó a este mundo y vio por primera vez lo que un mago era capaz de hacer con estos pequeños pero significativos pedazos de madera, Él quiso tener uno propio. En ese entonces no sabía que cada varita tiene un núcleo. Una sustancia que canaliza la magia para que el mago pueda realizar sus hechizos. Así que simplemente tomo el pedazo de la madera que mas le gustó y lo moldeo hasta lo que tenia en sus manos.

Con el tiempo comprendió que la única razón de que esa imitación funcionara era la versatilidad de su poder, que se adaptaba a cada mundo. Cuando comprendió esto intento crear otra, más acorde con la realidad del mundo de los magos. No funcionó. Era una de esas cosas para las que el poder no es suficiente. Uno de esos recovecos de la realidad donde su magia no alcanza a llegar. Una habilidad con la que se nace. La fabricación de varitas estaba tan fuera de su alcance como el sharingan de los uchiha.

Podía haber ido a Olivanders como cualquier mago normal y comprar una barita propia. De hecho había ido. El viejo lo midió por todos lados y luego le dio una barita de castaño con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, rígida y con 30 centímetros de largo. No había dudas. La barita funcionó, pero no por que fuera destinada para Él. Cualquiera habría funcionado. Prefería la imitación sin lugar a dudas.

Con todos esos pensamientos, el tiempo paso y cuando se dio cuenta, las trompetas bramaban y los tambores tronaban. La prueba había acabado. No paso mucho antes de que Los sonidos de alegría cesaran, aunque eso no le decía mucho. Tuvo la tentación de correr a ver que pasaba pero no podía. Los hechos aun no terminaban, su intervención podía deformar la historia tanto que sería imposible recomponerla. Así que se mordió las uñas, se trono los dedos, y un sin fin de cosas mas para intentar sofocar la angustia. Intento ver si ojoloco y Harry salían del campo hacia el castillo pero... no.

«Recuerda al gato de Schrodinger»

Se dijo y aparto la mirada. Las ansias lo carcomían por dentro, pero no flaqueo. Hizo un esfuerzo como nunca en su vida había hecho y se metió en el salón de astronomía. Los minutos pasaban, aunque le parecieron horas. Puede que lo fueran. Cuando ya no le quedaba ni un solo pelo en la cabeza del cual deshacerse, por fin, alguien tocó en la puerta del aula. Su conciencia se deslizó por la realidad y atravesó la puerta como si de un fantasma se tratara... O eso hubiera querido, pero la única razón de que pudiera estar tan cerca de los hechos era su forma física. Si lo hubiera intentado las leyes del universo lo hubieran mandado a otro mundo, bueno quizá no a otro mundo pero a Londres tal vez si.

Él respiro con fuerza intentando calmarse y fallando por poco. Caminó lo mas rápido que sus pies mortales se lo permitían y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Pregunto Él con ira. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su control. El sujeto al otro lado de la puerta lo miró como si viera a un payaso con la nariz roja.

—Significa que vas a tener que hacerlo mejor...

Final del prólogo.

* * *

Ahora si.

Bueno, ahora ya saben en que circunstancias se desarrollará la historia. Para este primer arco o temporada quiero presentar y desarrollar los nuevos personajes que pondré en la historia, así que no esperen ver mucho de los personajes originales. Habrá cameos de algunos pero creo que solo entraran de lleno cuando llegue a shippuden.

Del mundo de Harry Potter. Estoy pensando si hacerlo en esta misma historia o en otra. Tengo pensado que se junten en algún momento pero me costaría mucho meterlo entre capitulo y capitulo. Como sea es un dilema para más adelante. La historia del mundo de los magos esta desarrollándose a la par que esta, pero revelaría cosas importantes que es mejor dejarlas a un lado de momento. Por eso este fanfic no esta publicado como crossover.

Creo que eso es todo, pero si me olvido de algo me avisan.

Suerte, bye.


End file.
